Retrospect
by ProvocativelyTactile
Summary: What if you had the chance to be with your unrequited love yet he isn't totally himself and there is a large chance he won't remember anything that would happen during those time. Would you take that chance? Mai has that dilemma, and she chooses to take the gamble. Will she win his heart or will she lose hers?
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**_Two months after Gene's funeral._

It's unusual for SPR to be quiet at any given time. The occasional shouts for tea, the frequent bickering, the laughter and mayhem. Upon entering its doors again, I was met by the ghost of those memories. You know, like when you see it all happen in front of you and even hear it. Then you realize, it's just not there. And you'll feel empty because it _is_ empty. Having those people around me, the good times and the bad, was like having a precious diamond. It was one of a kind, and when I lost it I knew I lost a lot not just because of its value but because of its history.

When Naru told everyone that he'll be returning to England for Gene's funeral, the first emotion I felt was fear. I know it was wrong. That it should have been have been sadness or even sympathy but first and foremost was really fear. Fear that he'll never come back, fear that I'll never see anyone again, fear that it was just that easy for him to let it all—let all of us—go. SPR became my family and in a way, I felt that it was just so wrong to set it aside just like that. I know it's irrational but there was only one thing I wanted to hear when he said his goodbye. It wasn't even a goodbye by the way, more like ordering us to pack up and leave because he needed to go back fast. I just wanted to hear him say he'll be back.

He was the reason why I met these people, Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu, even Masako. He was such a large part of my life—even if he has no idea how much—that if he's gone, he'd take a huge part of myself with him. But he didn't know that, the idiot scientist.

During my free time, I visit SPR, which, right now isn't really SPR anymore. It's just a vacant space for rent, empty without a single furniture in sight. I take coffee or tea at the café below then visit upstairs. The building manager gave me keys when I offered to clean it almost every week. Of course, who would turn that offer down right? Besides, there was nothing to steal, it was empty as Naru's teacup five minutes after I served it to him. Cleaning the place was my way of keeping the memories alive. I'm afraid I'll forget. Forget what my friends looked like, how the act, how we had that little family for some years.

Since Naru took off without looking back, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and Yasu had more time and they ventured to their original careers. Bou-san occasionally sends me tickets to his gigs and Ayako calls me once in a while telling me about her patients, some funny and some inspiring stories she encounters in her line of work. Yasu offered to tutor me when he has free time but Masako became completely cut off from everyone, which was really unexpected. Well for me anyway.

So there, I went with my usual routine in cleaning the place. It was fun in its own way, thankfully I'm the only one in here when I clean up. Sometimes I laugh when I remember a joke Bou-san said or when Yasu has a deviant plan forming in his tricky mind.

I did some sweeping and polishing on the floors, and some with the ceiling, cobwebs and all. It was already dark when I closed up and ready myself to go home.

That was when I saw a familiar figure walking in the dark, around the corner of the café.

My heart stopped.

My breath hitched.

It came out in almost a wheeze.

_"Naru.."_

* * *

**Heya! I hope you like this one.**  
**Well, read and review okay? okay.**  
**I'll be updating Collar Me in a few hours so stand by~**

**Thank y'all for the support. :***

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He didn't stop walking. Given that my voice was just short of a whisper, I decided to run up to him. That was when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, or shoes.

What the hell?

"Hey, Naru!" I called out, this time much louder but he still had no reaction. I reached out to him and clamped a hand on his arms to catch his attention. Yum, biceps. Focus. He turned around and my eyes met his deep blue orbs. God, how I missed those eyes, regardless whether he was glaring at me or not. Looking up at him, I realized that his expression was one I was not familiar with. He was confused. This was new, totally. I may have seen Naru have his eyebrows furrowed a lot before, but never because of bewilderment and he has this really soft look on his face I can't put a finger on.

"Naru? Are you okay? What are you doing here in Japan wearing nothing but your slacks?!" Was he drunk? Was this a prank? Does Lin even know about this? One hundred forty-nine questions ran in my head simultaneously that it started to feel a little numb and I decided to halt my thoughts for a while.

"You know me?" He replied, sounding part excited and part wary. I can't blame him.

But seriously, what the hell?

"Yeah, I worked for you part-time until two months ago. I'm Mai Taniyama. Your resident tea slave. You can't seriously tell me you already forgot about me." The jerk, I added in my head.

Then he suddenly jolted his arm out of my grasp.

"Tea slave?! W-what are you talking about? It's the 21st century, slaves are banned centuries ago…"

He explained the history yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Oliver Davis!" I cut him off his very educational but truthfully, useless tirade. "Are you alright? It was a running joke in SPR, I didn't mean it literally. Maybe Gene is right, you are an idiot scientist. What the hell are you doing here anyway walking only in your pants," God, _abs_. "Are you trying to cause a traffic collision caused by distracted female drivers of the Shibuya district populace?"

"Wait, you know me?" He said, back to being confused.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, the same way a person would say Uh, duh.

"You called me Naru earlier, now I'm Oliver Davis?" He said skeptically. This must be a freakin' joke. But you see, I'd never imagine Naru joining Bou-san and Yasu's ranks and play a part on a prank. Maybe they used Masako's style. I wonder what they got on Naru to make him agree to this.

"Naru, are you seriously on in Bou-san and Yasu's pranks?" I asked in a light giggle.

"I'm serious." He bit out. I was taken aback actually. He _really_ did look serious. Yet I wouldn't put it past him to know how to act. He did fool us thinking he's just a not-so-normal guy in the ghost hunting business for a good ole' year and so.

"Well, so am I." I bit back. I was done playing games. I haven't seen him in two months and admittedly, I missed him and I was scared I wasn't going to see him again. He never gave a niggling hint he'd come back and he's playing me as a greeting? Um, no thank you.

"I'm done playing, _Naru_." With that, I turn my back and walked. That was when I felt him pull me back.

"Ms. Mai, I'm serious. I don't have a clue who I am, where I came from, or what I'm doing here. I just found myself wandering the streets and wondering why I haven't been caught for indecent exposure yet," Wonderful, he grew a sense of humor in the last two months. "This building caught my eye, it feels familiar so I stopped by and paced for a while. When I was going to leave, that was when you called me out."

I stared at him, or more accurately, in his eyes. It didn't feel like he's lying and I should know since I'm like, a human lie detector of some sorts. He was telling the truth. He didn't know who he was. Who I was, where he came from and why he's here. Naru would never call me Ms. Mai.

Damn.

I sucked in a deep breath before I answered.

"You're really not lying are you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He shook he head and looked down, seemingly defeated. It squeezed my heart seeing this, and at the same time I had the urge to get a video cam and immortalize this for the future generation. He looked so adorable I was fighting with my tooth and nail to stop the impulse to pinch his cheeks.

What are the odds of the oddest thing to happen to me?

Another deep breath.

"Alright, we'll go to my place first. We have to find a way to contact Lin."

"Okay." He answered again. Agreeable Naru might be something I need to get used to. Mental note to buy a camcorder.

"Come on," I gestured to the direction of my way home. "We should go fast to avoid trouble." I gave him a pointed look implying his current lack of clothing. And that look lasted quite a while, quite long that when I looked back at his face, the damn man was grinning, his eyes alight with humor.

Well, fuck me gently with a chain saw.

I can die happy.

* * *

**Well, obviously Naru'll be OC that's the point of the story. XD Not really. I want to keep his character intact but at the same time show it in a different light. I'd like to think of it as how Naru would have been without the harsh loss and difficulty of how he grew up (being a twin with PK). Naru became closed off (kinda,) because of that yeah? So that's what I'm planning to do.**

There **_are_**** times where I think this idea may be too ambitious for me to layer out and execute, but I want to give it a shot.**

**So I'll need to hear from you okay? lol Review~**

**I'm halfway through writing Chapter 2. lol. It just keeps flowing with bumps here and there... Oh, and I'll try and update CM to, maybe later this night or tomorrow.**

**'Cause, I love you all and school ****_hell week_**** as far as I'm concerned is officially over! muahahaha!**

****

Hearts and flowers,

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Stop grinning!" I hissed as we walked, ignoring looks from by-passers and occasionally handing out a possessive glares at ogling teenage girls we have the pleasure to walk by to on the way home.

His grin lost its appeal amazingly fast. Considering it was an expression that I'm sure I'd never see in this lifetime if Naru wasn't in his current state, I really wanted to treasure it. It wasn't him to grin like that. Naru would smile one of his special smiles but never a grin. You'd thought that I for one wouldn't appreciate it much because it was an expression he has because he's _not_ Naru right now; like when Gene would smile in my dreams but it was totally different because it's not Naru who's smiling.

But seeing as that grin on his face clearly says that I-know-I'm-devilishly-handsome-and-you-like-it, it was still him and his narcissistic self. So it was both fun and not fun because it's still Naru, but just a different and light side of an Amnesiac Naru, yet he was doing it at my own love sick expense.

"Stop it or I'll seriously leave you here and leave you to your fangirls."

He schooled his expression to one I'm most familiar with. That impassive face of his. A façade devoid of emotion. I'm almost sorry for the loss of his earlier expression. And, I discovered another part of him that wasn't gone along with his memory, his strong dislike of attention. We proceeded to walk again and silence ensued. It wasn't like we were talking earlier, but now, it was a heavy atmosphere. Or maybe it was just me.

That was when I heard his muffled chuckles and I turned back to him. Yup, it was just me.

"What's funny?"

"I thought I could hold it in… You actually said the word fangirls. Are you jealous? Huh?"

I really need to get used to this side of him, or maybe I really shouldn't cause I don't know how long I'll have it.

"Oh, shut it."

"Okay Mai oh my, okay." He said softly, a smile gracing his face as he looked ahead.

I can just sigh.

* * *

We finally reach my current apartment. I live on the top floor of a four floor apartment building. It houses eight tenants on each floor besides the ground, which was where the family who owns it lives.

"Good evening, Kei-kun." I greeted Kei Otonashi with a wide smile. He's the eldest of the Otonashi children, his family owns the whole building and he's the landlord's son obviously. He frequently works as a doorman slash receptionist on his free time which is a lot during nights when he's not working. He also became one of my best buddies since I moved here.

"Heya Mai-chan. It's the first time you brought a boy home. Finally got the idea that you're a free roamer without guardians?" He greeted back with a shit eating grin. Really, what's up with people and grinning nowadays? Or maybe that's just today.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's a colleague of mine. My boss actually, from SPR. He's kinda visiting. I don't know how long though. We met accidentally." I explained incessantly.

"Uh-huh." He said as if he didn't believe me. Which really, regarding Naru's state of undress and his young age, it was difficult to believe. Whatever.

Then he shook his head and held out a log book and another pair of keys.

"I have a feeling your _boss_ will stay long." Kei said. Before I could reply that Naru probably wouldn't need a copy of my apartment's keys Naru strode over me and wrote his name. And signature.

I narrowed my eyes. But before I spoke he talked over me.

"It's actually natural, sometimes, for people who has amnesia. It's something I've done probably a lot of times before. My body remembers the actions even if my mind does not." He said quietly.

I would've shown my unease and mistrust with that because I know, I definitely know Naru—Oliver Davis—is very smart. What he said might have a well-played excuse and he was probably playing a game with me. But I saw his own unease with the situation. He's obviously not comfortable with the circumstances and Naru being Naru never wants to be unsure in any situation. He's used to the control he has over things. I know that firsthand. But now, given the incident not only is the situation out of his control he wasn't even in the position where he can get hold of the wheels.

I gave out a soft sigh, bid Kei good night which by the way he returned in a very saucy and suggestive way that made Naru chuckle and me turn hot coal red complete with steam on my ears. From embarrassment or anger, I do not know but probably both.

Naru insisted he wanted to open the doors using the keys Kei lent him, just to be sure it did open my apartment. He also noted the lack of keypad lock and I had to explain to him that the apartment was quite old thus it's model and make isn't up to par to apartments today. He frowned at that. That was then I realized that maybe Naru and Lin's apartment here in Japan had keycards and panels.

"You know, I never got to know where you lived during your stay here in Japan before. I'm pretty sure you and Lin rented an two adjacent apartments. 'Cause hotels are pretty expensive." I said to him as I motioned for the couch.

My apartment wasn't small and at the same time not that big. But it is big for a single woman living alone. It had a cozy living room, a bedroom with a bath and a kitchen. Another room which was supposed to be a guest room became my storage. When I got the job at SPR I finally had the money not only to move here but also to find my family's belongings and move it with me. My teacher, who helped me when mom died put it up to storage. That I didn't know and she actually paid for that storage through all these years. This was my home now.

"I would tell you now if I remembered." He said with a small smile. No, no he wouldn't. Because if he remembered he wouldn't be here right now and he wouldn't have any _logical_ reason to tell me. But of course I didn't tell him that. I just smiled back.

"Truthfully, I imagined more pink, orange or peach and flower prints in your home." He continued.

"Yeah, me too. But I think I grew up much faster than I should have. Maybe three years ago, before I met you guys I would have those frills and flowers. Surprisingly even if I was treated like the baby sister the SPR family didn't have it made me more mature in a sense." I said to him, my mind quite floating in space, looking but not seeing. Of course she'd grow mature. In SPR being the baby sister didn't mean you're the most childish one.

My living room was in cream and blue tones, bathroom was brown and lime, bedroom was maroon and brown. It was all class if I say so myself. Most of the furniture were from my family home. They were old but they had character and not that ratty. All was in good condition. I painted the place with the help of my high school friends who was game to go down and dirty with paint. It was fun, all nooks and corners of my home had memories.

"Well!" I exclaimed, "I'll go call Ayako and ask how to contact Lin."

"You don't have his number? If you worked for me, and him, whoever he is you should have had it."

"No, before you went away I asked for it but you said I didn't need it. You were wrong for once." I said in a bitter smile. I didn't wait for his reply, I turned and went to my bedroom to search for my home phone.

* * *

**So, whatd'ya think? Too soon? XD  
Review okay? Okay.**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I locked myself at my room and paced back and forth as I dialed Ayako's number. I know my parting words for Naru was a low blow since he didn't remember a thing about all what happened, but I couldn't help it. And I also think couldn't handle whatever reaction he might have so like a coward I am, I ran into the safety of my room. Pathetic, really.

Ayako answered on the fourth ring. I couldn't remember if this was one of the nights she had hospital duty so if it was I hoped I didn't call in a difficult time.

"Matsuzaki." She answered in a short controlled tone. Hospital duty it was.

"Hey Ayako, this is Mai. I hope I didn't call in a bad time." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Never! What's up? Don't worry I'm on break." She replied.

At this point I wasn't really sure what to say or how to explain the situation without her freaking out and storming out the hospital to get to my apartment. Deep breath.

"Naru's here and—"

"Excuse me? I think I didn't hear you right." Then I heard shuffling, some metal clanks and a chair scraping the floor. "Okay, say that again. I'm walking to my office now on a relatively quiet corridor."

"Naru's here." I repeated and I heard her take a short, sharp breath then silence.

"Here in Japan?" She asked finally.

"Here in my apartment to be exact." Why I said that I have no idea.

"Why?" She drawled and I can imagine her eyes squinting. Ayako was one of the people who was none too happy about Naru leaving without so much of a goodbye. She was one of the people who saw me lapse into a one week depression before finally pulling out and back to normal so I can just imagine her reaction.

"He has an amnesia, I think." Then I explained hurriedly. "He doesn't remember anything. Not his name, not my name, not SPR. I was on my weekly visit, and on my way home when I saw him wandering around. At first I thought it was all a joke, but can you imagine Naru in a joke? No. So I told him I'd try and help him. I don't know if Lin is with him here in Japan and I don't know how to contact Lin, so I called you."

"Weekly visit? Mai…" She said in a sigh.

"I know, I know… but that's not the issue right now." Ayako knew, kinda, of my visits at SPR. She doesn't think it's healthy and it's a hindrance for me 'moving on'. I argued that it wasn't really an obsession, it's just my comfort zone. I personally think I'll get over it eventually, maybe if the place will have new tenants but for now, it will keep being my happy place.

"Naru." I prompted.

"Okay, I'll call Madoka. I still have her number. I'll call you in a while if I got to her." She replied then hung up.

My hand holding the phone went limp along my body and I lay on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Then I heard a knock on my bedroom.

"Mai?" Naru called out.

I sat up and walked to the door to open it.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked at him.

"Could I borrow a blanket of yours?" He asked sheepishly.

Then I remembered it was close to October and the climate was cold. Stupid me.

"Why don't you have a warm bath? I'll ring up Kei-kun and ask for his extra shirts, pants and shoes." I suggested.

"Alright." I motioned him to my bathroom. It was the only bathroom in the house so before he entered I made sure my girly necessities are nicely hidden.

I went to the living room and called Kei.

"A hooker? Really Mai? I know he's hot, the abs, the face, I'm man enough to admit that but are you that desperate to lose your v—" No hi, hello, what's up. Sigh.

"Shut up." I cut out his diatribe. "He's really my boss. I think he has an amnesia and I found him like that. He's not a _hooker_."

"If he's _really_ your boss, I don't think he has an amnesia, I think he's trying to get in your pants." He said seriously.

I doubled over laughter at that suggestion. I think I even began crying at that hilarious thought.

"Nope," I said with a popped p. "Really, not that, ever. I can't imagine."

"Of course you can't imagine. You don't have the experience." I rolled my eyes and I can see him rolling his simultaneously but for a different reason.

"Whatever. I need some clothes for him Kei-kun. And I don't really have the money for that right now? Can he borrow some of yours? Oh, and shoes too. Thank you!" I can hear him trying to cut me off from the other line but didn't get the chance.

"See Mai? _Hooker_. He's already leeching off you!" We both laughed.

"Thanks." I said softly. "And shut the hell up about the hooker thing, it's annoying" I added.

"I know it's annoying, why do you think I do it? I'll have some up in an hour or so. In exchange, dinner. Okay?" he replied.

"Okeydokey." I replied and put down the phone.

I went back to my room and found Naru standing with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His back was to me. God, I should have knocked. The image of him like that in my room made my body quiver. Mind out of the gutter, now. I cleared my throat and talked.

"Naru, Kei-kun said he'd be here in an hour or so bring you some clothes and shoes. I'll get you a blanket to cover up for now." I waited for his answer but he didn't turn around quickly. When he did I saw him holding a picture frame. It was the one that held up the picture he left me before he went back to England. The picture of younger him and Gene.

I felt my throat close. _God_, I hadn't thought of that. I wasn't ready for that. I stood still and waited for his reaction.

He was touching the picture with such nostalgia. He can't remember but he felt it, the importance of the person in that picture to him. I don't know how to tell him that the brother in that picture is already gone. He doesn't remember why he came to Japan. He doesn't remember Gene. I don't want to be the one to tell him.

"You gave that picture to me before you went back to England." I told him, honestly.

"Which one is me?" He asked. I sucked in a breathe and tears brimmed in my eyes. I hurt for him and me. That questioned seared in my ears.

Which one is me? Which one is me?

He can't remember even that.

"You're the one wearing white." I answered, my voice quivering. He looked up from the picture and looked at me.

"Funny, I thought I'd be the one wearing black." I only smiled as an answer. Not yet, I don't want to tell him yet, not until he asked. Even that short of a time was okay with me, just not so fast I don't want to tell him if I don't have to.

"What's his name?" He asked another one.

"Eugene, but most of your family and friends call him Gene." I answered again.

He looked back at the picture.

"He's gone isn't he?" This time, it was a statement waiting for confirmation.

* * *

**Just because.**

**Again, too soon? Nah. :P  
I'm sorely tempted to put a plot twist in this. But I'm not really sure.. ugh... (^^")  
Because I updated 10 minutes after the chapter before this, review okay? lol**

**Love lots.**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_

**P.S. I was planning to post this chap tomorrow, but what the hell right? This is a much better clifie. :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A stray tear went down my face and I quickly wiped it off.

How did he know?

"How did you know?" I asked out loud.

"We were twins. If I lost my memories and if I got into trouble you would have called him, not a person named Lin, you would have called Gene." He answered, not looking up from the picture.

"Yeah, Naru. He's gone. I'm sorry." I looked down. Stupid, stupid me.

He sighed and put the frame back then walked up to me. He was mere inches when he stopped. I kept my head down. Or maybe I _shouldn't_ keep my head down because my eyes were looking at dangerous areas. I closed them instead, but still didn't look up. That was when I felt his hand on my face. He lifted it up and I was forced to open my eyes so I wouldn't look like an imbecile. I stared up to his deep blue orbs.

"Breathe Mai…" He whispered.

"It's okay, I'm okay." He continued, but I only continued to stare at him.

I saw how the black at the rim of his pupils bled through the aquamarine of his eyes. It was almost completely black then his focus were gone from my gaze. He was so close that he was the only thing I could see. Literally. I felt his breath on my lips. My heart stuttered.

The breadth separating our lips were as narrow as a thickness of a butterfly's wing. I can even feel it flutter.

Then the phone rang.

It was like a snap. I took a step back and felt Naru's fingers slid through my cheeks, my currently burning hot as hell cheeks. I scrambled to find the phone I remembered I left at the living room. But before I got to the threshold Naru pulled me back, gave me a squeeze and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry Mai, I think I took advantage of your emotional state." He said then let me go.

No, not at all. You're not taking advantage of anything, really. Not that I'm throwing myself at you or anything.

Of course I didn't say that. Shit.

"Such a gentleman." I muttered.

"Go get that phone Mai oh my." He muttered back.

* * *

Mai quickly dove for the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello!" She answered, almost panting.

"Took you long enough to answer. Please tell me you're not taking advantage of him already. Control Mai, control." Ayako teased through the phone.

"Ayako." I hissed. Seriously, I know how precariously close Ayako's taunt was. I didn't need to be reminded.

"Calm down, I got hold of Madoka. Seems like she wasn't aware that Naru and Lin went out England and is now in Japan," Ayako said.

"Wait, what do you mean Naru and Lin? Does that mean Lin is here?" I asked, relief clear in my voice.

"Yeah, while I was calling, she got in touch with Luella, Naru's mom, you remember right? She said that yes, Naru was gone for about three days they thought he was staying at the BSPR but when Martin came home he said Naru wasn't there. It seems like when Naru's in England he's prone to disappearing acts. They only found out he's not in the country because you found him. They contacted Lin and he wasn't answering, but he did send an email saying he's in Japan. Naru was with him when he went there. It seems like what ever happened to Naru happened just earlier this day." Ayako explained through the phone.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, again.

"Both, I think." Ayako replied. "I can give you the local number Lin used during his stay there, I just don't know if he's still using that. Madoka gave it to me. When it comes to Naru's problem, it depends if his memory loss was caused by an accident or the supernatural."

"You mean.." I trailed off.

"Afraid so Mai, it seems like Naru's purpose on returning was about Gene's death, again. This time, he's not looking for the body, he's looking for the killer. It's better if you could contact Lin. But from what Madoka explained to me on the email Lin sent, there's a chance that the killer is someone in our industry. Ghost hunting. So curses and all that are definitely a possibility. The problem is we don't know exactly what we're dealing with." Ayako said in a worried and sad tone. Then she relayed Lin's contact number and email, just in case. While I recorded it, I got into thinking.

"He doesn't remember him, Ayako. He doesn't even remember Gene." I whispered in the phone. "Maybe—"

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, it'll be dangerous." Ayako cut me off. "Contact Lin, then let me know if anything happens. I'll call Bou-san and try to get hold of the others. What do you know, Naru's getting all of us together again."

"Yeah. I just hope this time it's in a more permanent sense. But I doubt that." I replied wistfully.

"No one knows the future Mai, that's what _maybe_ is for. Bye. Call okay?"

"Okay." Then she hung up.

I chanced a glance on my bedroom door, Naru hasn't gone out of it yet. Maybe he was giving me time. Just the thought of what almost happened brought back eleven shades of red back on my cheeks. Damn, now his hormones are showing and _my_ hormones aren't shy right now either. But now's really not a great time, not at all. He doesn't remember anything and taking advantage of his situation right now _really _doesn't say good things about me.

Fate's a bitch, honestly. But I'd rather have Naru's amnesiac state drop into my lap rather than others, per se, Masako. At least I'd have the decency to control myself, Masako? I doubt it.

"Ne, Naru!" I called out. "I think you should be here when I call Lin-san."

Act like nothing happened.

Like. Nothing. Happened.

* * *

**That NaruxMai moment, too soon? lol  
'Cause you see, I feel like Naru should start acting like a normal guy for his age. XD**

**Want a Naru POV for the next chap? *wiggles eyebrow* lol  
Review okay? :D**

**Oh, and btw, dear Guest, yes! That's exactly what I was thinking! lol you spoiled it now.. lol joke.. ;)**

Hearts and flowers,

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**_Naru_

Oliver Davis stared at the wall. At least, that's what Mai told him he was. Really, there was nothing much he could do. He knew he can deduce things easily, which means he's either industrious with his studies or he's a genius. He's probably a genius. He knew, judging be his looks and his face he's no more than 20, possibly eighteen or nineteen. He's the 'boss' in a company since he's Mai Taniyama's employer. So yes, he's a genius.

What bothered him at the moment was that he knew he felt something for the girl that had just left the room. It was something akin to caring, to like. Possibly. He felt responsible for the girl. He didn't want to see her sad or hurting. Since it was established that he is a genius, he's smart enough to know and understand that that girl is very special to him. What he wants to know is how? Was she his girlfriend? If she was, then they possibly broke up. But then, that means he's an _idiot_. No one in the right mind would break up with a girl like that.

She means more to him than any other person in his life, probably except his brother. He could feel it. He could feel that the moment their lips brushed with each other, he knew he'd never let her go again. But she was avoiding him. Clearly, he'd done something to make it that way. Moron. She likes him, but she's acting against that like. Why?

He looked around the room, searching for something that indicates his relationship with Mai, but he couldn't find any. Not a girlfriend then. Not yet.

Well, it's too early to think that. He had a much bigger problem right now, namely his _identity_.

Stared at the wall once more. Then he sighed.

He wasn't going anywhere. At least he knew he's in safe hands. He also knew that the moment he regains his memories, he'll straighten up the misunderstandings between him and Mai. But really, he needed to know those misunderstandings first.

He was torn from his musings when he heard her call out.

"Ne, Naru! I think you should be here when I call Lin-san."

"Coming!" He shouted back. He gathered the sheets and draped it on him, covering all his body. We wouldn't want the nice lady have a heart attack, now would we?

Naru got into the living room when Mai was already dialing the phone, she was sitting on the couch. He decided quickly where to sit. The chair or the couch? There was space on the couch, so couch it is.

He felt Mai slightly move a little bit away. He looked at her face and she just kept staring forward. He kept staring at her. Then a blush slowly formed in her cheeks. That was when he looked down with a smile. Adorable.

Her cuteness was cut off when the man on the line answered the phone, her face suddenly got serious.

"Hello? Lin-san, this is Mai Taniyama." He heard her say. "Naru's with me right now, I take it Madoka's already informed you?" She waited for Lin to answer back, meanwhile, Naru got a _little_ bit to close and whispered in her ear.

"Speaker phone." She couldn't stop the goose bumps on her neck and shoulders, even her nape. She did what she was asked. Very charming.

"Taniyama-san, I need you to hide him for a while." He heard the man say, at the same time Mai became stock still. Even he didn't take that statement as a good sign.

"As much as I'd like to help, my apartment isn't really fit for a hide out." Mai answered. Naru felt disappointed. Did she not want him staying with her?

"He can live here, absolutely but from what Madoka said and by Naru's condition right now I don't have the capabilities nor the equipment to protect him." She glanced warily at him. Ah, so that was why. Naru hid a smile.

"You're a gifted psychic Mai. You have precognition, you can at least feel if there's trouble ahead. That's when you call me. The main priority right now is to hide him. You can ask Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san for charms against visibility to spirits." Lin said. Nice save, Naru thought. Honestly though, is it okay to be this flippant towards his situation? Probably not but he'll take it as he gets it.

"A lot of people know that I worked at SPR. It's not too far of an observation. They could easily track me." Mai countered. Excuses.

"Ah, but Mai the person looking him does not know your relationship to Oliver Davis." Lin shot back.

There was a long silence then finally Mai sighed.

"Alright." She answered.

"I'll have someone send money to your address for his share of expenses." Lin added.

"That's okay. I can—"

Naru cut her off before she can decline the offer.

"That's a brilliant idea. I wouldn't want to be a free-loader."

"Naru!" Mai hissed.

"It's true. I'll be living here, I'll be eating here. I'm not your child nor your relative so I need to give my own fair share."

"But—"

"No lip." Mai shut up. Then her face got redder and redder.

"If you're going to blow…" Naru trailed off.

But before Mai could snap, the heard Lin's soft chuckle from the phone.

"Just like the old times. But I have the feeling this is much more amusing." Lin said.

"It. Is not!" Mai snapped at the phone. Both men gave signs of amusement, a snort from the other line and a grin from the man beside her. Then a sigh from Lin.

"That's about it for now." Lin said then he cut off the call even before Mai could answer.

"That was not very nice." Mai said.

"No, it wasn't." Naru answered.

"Oh so now you're agreeing with me." Mai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now, you're arguing about me agreeing with you?" Naru replied, his mouth twitching.

"If you put it that way…" Mai squinted further.

That was when Naru laughed, no holds barred.

And Mai watched him laughed. A smile gracing her face.

He never once thought that bickering was a nice thing (not that he could remember, but it's common sense) but it really was different when it comes to her.

* * *

**Did you miss me? (LOL Moriarty much? XD Hello to Sherlockians reading this :P)**

**So, I just conned my dad to give me money to load so I can update. *evil grin***

**STATUS: Retrospect is going smoothly, Collar Me, I have a few bumps here and there.. I'm planning to make the next chap of CM into a POV chap, probably Mai's 'cause I'm having a wee bit of trouble writing in 3rd person's POV. And really, we need to see what's in their heads don't we? Next Chap of CM will probably be a multi POV. lol We'll see.**

**As always. Review okay? :D hehehe**

**Ciao.**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You can't sleep in my room!" My voice nearly a scream. Why Naru was pushing the issue, I have no idea.

"Why?" Naru asked.

"Because it's improper." I answered primly, almost as ethereal as how Masako does it when she talks to me as if I was a child.

"Why would it be improper?" He asked again.

"Because it is! One, we aren't married, we aren't even a couple! Two, you living here, in my house with me, without a chaperone is already improper!" This time I'm pretty sure my voice reached a level where it's considered a scream. Without doubt, without leaning to a wall all my neighbors can hear me. Which sucks because avoiding the issue of gossips is my goal and with Naru, everything I do seems to have the opposite effect.

"Mai," He started, irritation clear in his voice. The nerve! "It'll only be improper if we're doing improper things in the room. And we are not, of course unless you want us to."

I gasped. Really, give me another good reaction than that (besides jumping his bones at the suggestion) and I'll do it.

"W-ha—t?! How can you even! Ugh!" I sputtered.

Then his devilish grin appeared once again.

Clearly, I'm fucked.

Okay, that was a _very_ wrong way to phrase it. I blame it on hormones. Partially.

"Maybe _that's_ the reason you don't want me sleeping in your room."

Maybe it is.

"I don't get it. I don't get _you_." Oh, but I really do get him.

"You're afraid you'll jump me while I'm sleeping so you don't want me in your room to ease your fragile self-control." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let me get this straight. You're implying I don't want you sleeping in my room because _I'm_ afraid I'll jump you in your sleep." I semi-repeated him.

"Yep."

"You know I liked you better when you we're a narcissistic jerk." I told him flatly.

"Why, what am I now?" He raised his brow.

"An amnesiac narcissistic asshole." He gave a short chuckle before he answered back.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a dirty mouth Mai oh my," He tsked. "You eat through that mouth you know."

I just can't help it. God, forgive me for this one lie.

"I also kissed a lot with it. Nobody seemed to mind."

Wrong, wrong thing to say. Well, apparently. Naru suddenly stiffened at my remark and glared at me. For a moment, I got a glimpse of how he was the second time I met him. Which was right after Lin's accident so you know how bosses act when you got their assistants injured. They could probably glare you to hell.

And that was what I think Naru's trying to do now. We we're both silent and staring at each other. Frankly, that quip was another one-up to Naru but it seems like it's a battle one in a war. By that I mean, it's that one battle that you won but will cause you opponent to go bat shit crazy and massacre your people with no mercy and in the end you so totally lose.

I saw that he was going to start to speak and inside my mind I also saw my soldiers feeling their demise very, very close. So I gave in.

"I lied! I lied, I haven't kissed anyone! I promise!" I rushed to say it. I even had both my hands up high as if I was in a drug bust at the wrong time and I was totally innocent.

He stopped so I thought I made the right decision. The soldiers inside my head also breathe in relief. Me on the other hand closed my eyes and prayed a small thank you that I did the right choice. So I didn't see, I only felt it when his hands gingerly gripped my chin and pulled into a rough but swift close mouthed kiss.

"I sleep in your room." He growled, our lips still touching. It was a deep sound that sent shivers on my back and goose bumps to grace my skin.

"Okay." I breathe.

He nipped my lower lip, I yelped and he walked out to my room.

I stared blindly at the direction he went to.

"Okay." I breathe again.

The doorbell woke me up from my stupor. That was when I noticed two things:

I was standing like a statue for quite some time. It's evidenced by Kei whose now knocking on my door.

And, I still didn't know why Naru was pushing the issue of sleeping in my room.

Make that three:

Naru always make me think I'm thinking, doing or is just plain wrong about things.

Okay, four:

_HOLY SHIT  
HE KISSED ME.  
NARU._

Oh did I notice the last one.

Commence hyperventilating.

* * *

**Too much? XD  
I'm really enjoying writing this. LOL**

**Review okay? Love lots.**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was pretty sure I'm about to hyperventilate, palpitate and have a heart attack all at the same time. Late reaction, I know. But being kissed by your ultimate-crush-slash-love-of-your-life-who-you-decided-to-give-up-on-but-fate-seems-to-have-other-plans needs a lot of processing time. By that I mean alone time to be crazy and laugh and cry at the same time, indulging the feel of his lips so you laugh because you feel like you've conquered the whole freaking universe and cry like those beauty pageant winners who didn't really expect to win so they treasure that moment really freaking well.

Kei knocking right now isn't really much time.

I was still standing at the middle of the room about to have a cardiologist's worst nightmare when Kei strode in my apartment as if it's his own. It is his if you want to get technical. His family to be _more_ technical. Since we've become friends he had no qualms whatsoever in invading my space. My reprimands on him entered on one of his ear and went out at the other so I stopped and just adapted to it. And how did he enter? He has a key. He uses it frequently when he knows I'm home but is not answering the door.

"I have t-shirts, jeans, a couple of belts and some shoes." He announced grandly as he sat on my sofa. "And of course, _Pizza~_"

He placed the large square carton on my living room table.

Then he looked at me.

I stared blankly at him, still partially in haze.

He did a body scan that ended with him grinning.

"Well, he _was_ trying to get to your pants. I knew it!" He stated.

"What? No!" I denied. He really wasn't, wasn't he?

"Keep telling yourself that Mai-chan. Maybe it'll come true." Kei replied, starting to open the pizza box.

"Kei, he can't even remember who he is. Naru's not a slut trying to get in my pants. He wasn't even a flirt back then. And get real, he can probably stand on a side walk and he won't need to _try_ get to anyone's pants, girls will be lining up." I shot back, because, honestly!

"I bet you'll be fighting tooth and nail to be first on that line." Kei countered. Yes, probably.

"Now that's a nice thought," Naru said from the door of my room. "Thanks for the clothing, by the way Kei-san."

"You know, it's rude to be eavesdrop." I told him, my face probably resembles a tomato right now. My elation from the kiss evaporated as we speak and is slowly replaced by irritation.

Irritation is good, irritation I can handle.

"I know." He replied simply. In a cocky way that only Naru can pull off and in a way that makes me want to wring his neck.

Since I know that any attempt to have the last line will only cause me either injury, embarrassment or a police file, I huffed and went to the kitchen.

It _is_ my home, my sanctuary, so I am the host. I decided to fix us some drinks. I pulled out a cold beer for Kei (which he keeps in my room because even if he's 3 years older than me, his mom is still doing fridge raids on his pad, he's not allowed to keep anything with alcohol content) and lemon soda for me and Naru. Before you ask, I was never tempted to drink alcohol. Okay, not never but that's a story for another time. I didn't bother with plates.

"You keep beer here?" Naru asked, surprised I guess.

"Yup, but it's for him," I pointed to Kei. "I only keep it, I don't really drink."

"Have I told you thanks for that?" Kei asked teasingly.

"Nope, not today."

"Well, thank you very, very much." He said.

"Why do I get soda?" Naru asked. I eyed him pensively. Naru didn't strike me something who drinks anything besides tea, so _oops, my mistake._

"I can get you your tea your highness." I started to get up when he caught my hand.

"No, I mean why not give me beer."

Shocker.

This quickly became a sitcom for Kei, who watched avidly.

"Do you even drink beer?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember, remember?" Naru replied haughtily.

"I never saw you drink beer, or anything alcoholic for that matter." Besides the time when Bou-san and I spiked his tea. But I'm not really planning to bring that up, _ever_.

"I'm a man Mai, I surely drink." His brows started to draw closer together. So that what it was. Pissing contest, huh?

"How can you be so sure, Naru? You can't remember, remember?" I replied.

This is a fun game, if you think about it. Amnesiac Naru doesn't have the ammunitions I have now.

_Awesome._

He was about to give a comeback when Kei butt in.

"Just give him beer Mai." The way he said it reminded me of Yasu. Really, those two can be twins.

I rolled my eyes, went to the kitchen and got the narcissist his damned beer.

"Turn the TV and player Mai, let's do movie night." Kei suggested suddenly. I looked at Naru as he finished his swig off the beer bottle. He nodded his assent.

I sat back and enjoyed the food. Kei turned the TV and the player on (with complaints of course, but hey he suggested it), we all agreed to have horror/thriller marathon. I sat between the two of them, volunteering to get refills and such every now and then.

I settled in a very comfy position in the sofa with Naru. His arm was behind my back and I was almost leaning to his chest. Kei sat on the floor, his head slumped on the table.

"You know, that girl's an idiot." Naru suddenly said by my ear then continued. "The other girl was already dead as a doornail, beyond saving. I see no reason why she should play tug-of-war with the creature to get a corpse."

"Naru," I said softly. "That was her friend, it would've been in her conscience if she didn't do anything about it. Even if the girl was already dead, to her it's still her friend. You off all people should know that there's more to things than being alive or dead, Naru. You're a ghost hunter."

"But I agree with him." Kei offered. "If she left the corpse, the creature would have been busy, she could've ran and gave herself a head start."

"The corpse would've felt betrayed and haunt the place." Naru answered him, trying to see the situation from my perspective. I tried, and failed, to hide a smile.

"What's the point? It's not like anyone would live there and complain about the ghost to you ghost hunters." Kei shot back, complete with an eye roll.

This time, it's me who answered.

"It's not all about that Kei, just think about it. How would you feel if I left your corpse and run to save my life?"

"I'll feel relieved that you finally used your brain, not your heart. You should, you know. At least some times." Kei drawled.

Naru's chest vibrated with humor.

"I love you too, bitch." I told Kei. We all went back watching.

"I'd still leave his corpse, just saying." Naru whispered in my ear. "I'll need to live to protect you."

Yeah, Naru knows the romantic things to do in the most grotesque situations.

He should write a book about things like that.

The Perks of Being a Ghost Hunter.

**So, guys… There's something wrong with FF today. The Format is waaaaay of when I first updated this, so if you saw that, please ignore it.**

**This is the first time I'm uploading usinf 'doc' not copy-and-paste. I hope it's okay now though…**

**As always, review okay? Okay. Thank you my lovelies.. :D**

**Hearts and flowers,**

_**ProvocativelyTactile**_


End file.
